1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric lamp assemblies and more particularly to electric lamp assemblies of a type which comprises a bulb unit, a bulb holder, a core structure and a base structure of molded plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ease of understanding the task of the present invention, one of conventional electric lamp assemblies of the above-mentioned type will be outlined with reference to FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings.
In the drawings, there is shown but partially a conventional electric lamp assembly "a". The assembly "a" comprises an electric bulb "b" in which a filament (not shown) is installed. Designated by references "c" are lead wires which extend from respective ends of the filament and are projected outwardly from one end of the bulb "b" to constitute exposed terminal ends "c'" thereof. Designated by reference "d" is a bulb holder which holds at its one end portion the bulb "b". Designated by reference "e" is a base structure from which a plurality of supporting pins "f" and a pair of conducting terminal plates "g" extend toward the bulb holder "d". The supporting pins "f" are welded to the bulb holder "d" to achieve a tight mechanical connection between the base structure "e" and the bulb holder "d". The terminal plates "g" are welded to the exposed terminal ends "c'" of the lead wires "c" thereby to achieve an electric connection between the terminal plates "9" and the filament in the bulb "b".
However, due to inherency in construction, the above-mentioned conventional electric lamp assembly "a" has a certain drawback which arises during assembling process thereof.
When mounting of the electric bulb "b" onto the base structure "e" is being carried out, it is difficult or at least troublesome to mate the exposed terminal ends "c'" with the corresponding terminal plates "g". That is, if the exposed terminal ends "c'" have been bent for some reasons, as is shown by the broken lines in FIG. 13, before or during the assembling process, accurate mating of the exposed terminal ends "c'" with the terminal plates "g" becomes impossible. In fact, this tends to occur because the lead wires "c" are constructed of a very flexible thin wire. That is, once the mounting of the bulb "b" onto the base structure "e" is carried out with the exposed termain ends "c'" remained bent, the subsequent welding process fails to properly weld the terminal ends "c'" to the corresponding terminal plates "g". Of course, this induces malfunction of the lamp assembly "a".